


무펩 인어&근대AU

by Total_Toral



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mermaid(or is it Merman?), 근데 안될거야 아마, 뭐를 더 써야하는데 말이지
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Toral/pseuds/Total_Toral
Summary: 아직 미완성임...완성될지도 모르겠고





	무펩 인어&근대AU

그는 수집가로 이름이 자자했어. 종종 사교회를 열어 자신이 모아왔던 것들을 소개하곤 했고 그것을 좋아했지. 그 자신도 가끔씩은 수집을 좋아하는 것인지, 아니면 그것을 놀라움에 찬 눈으로 바라보는 사람들을 더 좋아하는 것인지 헷갈릴 정도로 말이야. 재미있게도 그의 수집품들 중 살아있는 것은 없었어. 숨이 붙은 것들은 언젠가 그 아름다움을 잃어버린다나, 그런 말들을 했던 것 같아. 이유가 어찌 되었든 그는 살아있는 것들을 모으지 않았어.  
"희귀한 것을 좋아하신다는 이야기는 익히 들었습니다." 어느 날, 처음 보는 사람이 자신의 사무실에 찾아와 그렇게 운을 떼기까지는 말이야.

 

"본론부터 말씀해주시죠."그는 이런 일에는 익숙하다는 듯이 자리에 앉았어. "그래서 그 댓가로 뭘 바라는 겁니까. 당신이 내 취미를 위해 자선 사업이라도 벌이는 게 아니라면 바라는 것이 있을게 아니오?" "별로 큰 것은 아닙니다. 제가 작은 통조림 회사를 꾸리고 있는데 요즘 어선 쪽에서, 걸렸다는 얘기를 해오더군요. 무슨 뜻인지 다 아실 거라 생각합니다-" 그러니, 이번에 올라올 어업법이 제대로 잘 통과될 수 있게 해 달라-같은 얘기였어. 무심한 얼굴로 고개를 몇번 끄덕이다가 그는 입을 열었지. "그럼, 무엇을 가져오셨소?" 여자는 씨익 웃으며 목소리를 낮췄어."...인어에 대해서는 잘 알고 계시겠지요." 그렇게 말을 하자마자, 그는 코웃음을 치며 그자의 말을 잘랐어."하,소위 인어의 눈물이란 것을 내밀 생각이셨소? 아니면 뭐, 박제라도? 그런 사기들을 가져오고선 날 찾아올 바에야, 물고기가 당신 배의 그물에 잡히게 해달라고 기도라도 하는 게 나을 거요.' 의자에서 일어나 문 밖을 나서려다가 마지막으로 한마디를 뱉었어. "만일 살아있는 인어를 내 눈앞에 데려와 보이기라도 한다면 내 줄수 있는 도움은 다 주리다.“ ”수조나 미리 준비해두는 게 좋을 거요. 바닷물이 담긴 걸로.“ 그렇게 말하는 여자의 얼굴은 확신을 넘어 의기양양함이 차 있어서, 그는 어째서인지 자리에 다시 앉고는 ”물건을," 테이블 위에 올려진 문서를 여자에게 건네며 말했어."먼저 주시오.“ 상대는 묘한 미소를 얼굴에 띄우고는 대답했지.  
”제대로 다룰수만 있다면, 그리고 제대로 내 일을 처리해 줄 수만 있다면.“

 

며칠 뒤, 바닷물로 채워둔 수조에 여자의 부하들이 통을 기울여 그 안에 있는 것을 쏟아내는 걸, 의기양양한 표정의 여자와 흥미로운 표정의 그는 아무말 없이 바라보았어. 여전히 이것이 현실임을 믿을 수 없었어. 평소의 자신이였다면 전혀 하지도 않았을 선택을 한 것도 믿기지가 않았고. 그리고 곧 자신의 눈도 믿을 수 없게 되었지. 그 통에서 나온 것은 반절은 남자의 모습을 하였지만, 나머지 반절에는 하늘거리는 물고기의 꼬리지느러미가 달려있었어. 은빛 비늘이 실내의 조명에 반짝거렸지. 잠이 든 건지 기절한건지는 몰라도 눈을 감고 있는 인어는 금세 가라앉아 수조 밑바닥에 널부러졌어. 옆구리의 아가미만이, 마치 살아있다는 증거라는 듯 간간이 열렸다 닫혔어. 미소를 띈 여자가 이걸로 내 몫은 다 했다며, 이젠 당신의 차례라고 말하고는 부하들과 함께 그의 집을 빠져나간 뒤로도 그는 한참동안이나 수조 안을 바라보았어. 인어의 얼굴은 바닥을 향하고 있어서 보이지 않았기에 대신 그는 꼬리쪽을 계속 쳐다보다가, 홀린 듯이 유리면에 손을 가져다 대었어. 그것은 아가미 외에는 아무런 움직임도 보이지 않았고, 수조 안은 그저 고요해서,마치 시간이 멈춘 듯 했어. 얼마나 시간이 흘렀을까,인어가 작게 몸을 꿈틀거리더니 정신을 차렸는지 고갤 들었어. 그때가 처음으로 그것의 얼굴을 본 순간이였어. 남자 인어는 괴물같다던 이야기가 무색하게 인간 남자와 다를 바가 하등 없는 모습이였어. 수염이 옅게 난,재미있게도 자신보다는 조금 어려보이는 얼굴. 인어는 당혹감이 담긴 눈으로 잠시 주위를 둘러보다가 사정을 이제야 알아챈듯 표정이 굳어져서는 물풀 속으로 모습을 숨겼지.

 

수조 속에서 며칠을 보낸 뒤 깨달은 사실 중 하나는, 이곳에 다른 사람이 별로 드나들지 않는다는 것이었어. 저번에 갇혀있었던 곳에서 온갖 사람이 물 속으로 잔뜩 손을 집어넣으려 들거나 갇힌 수조 안을 두들기는 데다가 공간도 넉넉치 않아 고통스러웠던 것에 비해서는, 그는 사정이 조금은,아주 조금은 나아졌다고 생각했어. 하루에 한두번씩 먹이를 주려 들어오는 자들을 제외하면 수조가 있는 방 안에 들어오는 사람은 머리가 회색으로 센 남자 뿐이였어. 먹이를 가져오는 사람들은 그의 하인들 같아 보이니, 아마도 그가 자신을 산 장본인이겠지. 그 남자는 이 방에서 많은 시간을 보내곤 했어. 의자에 앉아있거나, 선 채로,가끔씩은 자신이 들어있는 수조벽에 손을 대고는 자신을 하염없이 바라봤어. 그게 일인가 싶을 정도로 푹 빠져있었지. 그 남자가 자신을 어떻게 쳐다보든 간에, 이 곳으로 온 것은 탈출할 최적의 기회란 생각이 들었기에 그는 별 신경을 쓰지 않기로 했어. 쓰는 말로 봐서 이 나라가 자신이 살던 곳과 가깝다는 것을 안 순간 그는 약간의 희망을 얻었지. 그리하여 그는, 남자가 집을 비우는 때가 오면 수조를 깨고 탈출하기로 했어. 꼬리지느러미가 다 마를 때까지 이목을 끌지만 않으면 다시 다리로 돌아올테니, 그러면 커튼이 쳐진 저 창문을 깨고 달아나면 된다고 생각하면서 며칠을 보내던 중 어느날 밤,그는 자신의 삶에서 딱 한번 만났던 동족의 꿈을 꾸었어. "네가 아무리 인간인 체 하며 살아간다고 해도, 이 세상은 다정하지 않아. 특히 우리와 같은 이들에게는." 그런 말을 하며, 그를 멀고 먼 바다로 데려가려 했던 인어. 다시 동족을 만나게 된다면 자신은 어떤 선택을 할까. "언제까지 네가 네 피를 감추며 살아갈 수 있을까?" '적어도 지금은 아닌 것 같네..' 그런 흐릿한 생각을 마지막으로 그는 눈을 떴어. 방 안에는 이미 등불이 켜져있었고, 남자는 책을 읽느라 자신이 깨어났다는 것도 모르는 듯 했어. '오늘은 글렀군.' 눈을 몇번 깜빡이던 그는 남자가 든 책에 눈길이 갔지. 그러고 보니, 자신이 원래 도서관의 사서였다는 사실이 기억 속에서 튀어올랐어. 잡히기 전, 자신이 평범하게 살아왔던 기억들은 서서히 흐릿해져버려서, 그것들이 다 꿈인것만 같았어. 어느새, 그는 자신도 모르는 사이에 수조의 벽면에 다가가 책을 읽고... 아니, 최소한 읽으려 애쓰고 있었어. 작은 글씨가 일렁거려 잘 보이지 않는데다, 다른 언어였지만 그 중에서도 자신이 알아볼 수 있는 몇몇 단어들이 있었기에 그는 눈을 찌푸리며 유리벽 너머에 초점을 맞췄어. 인기척을 느낀 남자가 고개를 돌려 자신을 쳐다볼때까지.

그때까지 남자의 얼굴을 제대로 본 적이 없었어. 곁눈질하거나, 시야의 너머로 지나친 것이 다였고 관심도 없었으니까. 흰 머리로 짐작했지만 나이가 있는 얼굴,어쩌면 자신이 있는 방에 어울리는 듯한 분위기를 풍기고 있는 남자는 믿지 못하는 듯한 표정을 짓더니 잠시 뒤 얼굴에 환한 웃음을 띄웠어. 그전까지의 분위기와는 너무 다른 웃음이여서, 계속 바라보다간 어쩌면 자신도 그를 따라 웃는 것이 아닐까, 아니 어쩌면 지금 이미 웃고 있는걸지도 몰라- 이런 생각이 지나치는 새에도 남자는 그저 황홀한듯한 표정으로, 자신을 바라보고 있었어. 얼마 뒤 상당히 용기를 내어, 그가 든 책 쪽으로 손가락을 가리키자 남자는 책을 유리 가까이로 가져다 대어 주고는 입을 달싹였어. 목소리는 또렷이 들리지 않았지만, 책을 자신에게 읽어주는 것 같았지.  
그 날부터 독서는 둘의 일과 중 하나가 되었어.


End file.
